I Don't Wanna Leave This Heart Alone
by DaisyMeadowss
Summary: "He was working on a job with Dad in a small town when he discovered that waterfall in the woods. He knew that one day he was going to take a special lady to this place to share this beauty with her." AU season 6. Dean/Ruby oneshot.


_I Don't Wanna Leave This Heart Alone_**  
><strong>

I wasn't even supposed to be writing this. But the idea came to me yesterday, and I just _had_ to. It's quite short, though.

Set in season 6 sometime when Dean and Lisa are not together. I changed a few things though: back in season 3 Dean and Ruby had a "relationship" and Ruby 2.0 never happened. Ruby died in season 3 and never came back. Well, that's all you need to know I think.

Oh, and the title is from a song called _Heartbeat _by The CO feat. Tyler Ward.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>He was working on a job with Dad in a small town when he discovered that waterfall in the woods. He doesn't know why but it called to him, enchanted him. It's weird. After all, it's just a <em>waterfall.<em>

But it's beautiful.

He knew that one day he was going to take a special lady to this place to share this beauty with her.

* * *

><p>That was twelve years ago. Now he's 32 and all grown up; he's seen many things he never wanted to and done many things he's not proud of it; he met a lot of women, slept with half of them and even genuinely liked a few of them, but he never took anyone to that waterfall. It never felt right.<p>

He considered showing it to Cassie, but then decided against it. There was no particular reason, it just didn't feel _right._

Then there was Lisa. Lisa, who was beautiful and kind and she helped him when no else could. And they had a kid together. He _should_ have taken her to the waterfall. Because she's… she's The One, isn't she?

But he didn't. And again, he didn't have any reasons as to why not.

* * *

><p>Lisa's gone now. And the worst part is that he can't care. She's great and all… but she's not The One. Things would have been a lot easier if she was, but when have things ever been easy for him?<p>

Oh, and Ruby's back. No one knows how, _of course_. Maybe somebody finds fascination in bringing dead people back to life. And right into _his_ life.

And you know what's weird? She's got her old body back. The blonde one. The one that Sam had buried after she died. (He buried her next to Dean. It felt appropriate. They died next to each other, after all.) And then one day she opens her eyes and she's not in Hell anymore. She's not even in her grave. She's laying on the wet ground, looking exactly the same as she used to. Yeah, it is _weird._

And you know what's even weirder? That thing she and Dean had before they died, that thing that was _supposed _to be only about sex, it starts all over again. It's just the attraction first, then the feelings and suddenly they can't deny it anymore. They have… _something. _Something they shouldn't have. Something he never felt with any of his girls before.

And so he takes her to the waterfall. Because it _does_ feel right.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful, Dean," she whispers quietly because she doesn't want to break the peace and blissful silence this place emits. The sound of the water babbling and birds chirping calms her. It makes her feel secured. Which is stupid, because it's just a <em>waterfall. <em>But she almost never feels safe anymore, so she's not about to complain. Whatever brings her peace, it'll do.

He watches her as she takes in the place around her with wonder in her bright eyes, and knows it was the right decision to bring her here. _She_ was the one he's supposed to be here with. He's one hundred percent sure about that now.

"Why did you take me here?" she asks eventually after she finished admiring landscape.

He doesn't answer immediately. What could he say to that? _Because you're the only woman who ever made me feel this way. _Cheesy much?

_Because I'm in love with you._

…

Wait, a moment. That's a very big statement. Is he? Is he really in love with her?

It takes him less than a second to answer that question.

Yes. Yes, he is.

Well, woah… That's _huge. _That's huge, because… in all his 32 years, it's the first time he's ever been in love. Cassie and Lisa… He loved them both, but he was never _in_ love with them. There's a difference, you know.

Still, he can't tell her that, can he? Not now.

She probably doesn't feel the same way anyhow.

But she's still waiting for a reply, so he settles for an "_I just thought you should see it" _and leaves it at that.

She kisses him in response and this kiss is different. Their kisses are usually full of raw emotions, passion and want, but this kiss… This kiss is sweet and _loving. _It feels strange, but it's a good kind of strange. He feels like he could get used to it.

She breaks their kiss first, looks around the scenery, then with a mischievous smile on her face, she turns back to Dean.

"Hey, do you think people come here often?"

He smirks lazily, knowing full well what she was proposing.

"I don't know, you wanna find out?"

"Sure," she replies without hesitation and kisses him again. Soon both their clothes and the world disappear around them and then it's just the two of them together and nothing else matters.

It's like an invisible veil was pulled off his eyes when he realized he was in love with her and now he can see everything clearly. She's all he needs. As long as he has her, things can't be that bad. He'll just have to make sure he's always going to have her.

He's gonna tell her he loves her. Maybe.

Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this story made me realize that I'm not good at endings. I just never feel fully satisfied with them. You don't know how much I suffered with this sentence: <strong>_Soon both their clothes and the world disappear around them and then it's just the two of them together and nothing else matters. _**And I still don't like it that much. Feels a little corny to me.**

**Anyway, I wanna hear _your _thoughts, good or bad, so hit me with it. Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


End file.
